


Please Don't Leave Me

by RobinEgg



Category: Ragehappy - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, mavin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinEgg/pseuds/RobinEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's had enough of Michael's shit and he's finally going to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Me

“Gavin! You stupid fucking idiot!” Michael yelled, swinging his arm out and hitting his boyfriend pretty hard in the arm.

“Ow, Michael!” Gavin shouted, shying away while still trying to concentrate on the game at hand.

” _Mi-cool!_ ” Jack imitated into his mic, making everyone else in the office chuckle.

No one noticed, however, the slight frown that stayed on Gavin’s face as he took a cautious side glance at Michael. This had been going on for months; the abuse, the name calling, the taunting… Sure, Gavin had endured it when they were friends, but he thought once they became more than just friends, it would all stop and Michael would be more kind. That wasn’t the case, though. If it were even possible, things had gotten worse for him.

Every chance Michael got, he would leave a new type of bruise on Gavin or call him a name that struck a nerve in the Brit’s heart. The sad thing is, Michael knew what he was doing to his boy. He saw the hurt looks and the nervous shift that Gavin subconsciously did whenever Michael yelled at him, but Michael just couldn’t stop.

Whatever it was about Gavin — no matter how much Michael truly loved the guy —, he just made it so easy to pick on. Michael knew he could be cruel and he tried his best to contain it, but Gavin was like an itch you needed to scratch and the only way to scratch it was to rag on him. He sometimes made it up to him in soft kisses and gentle touches when they were in the privacy of Michael’s apartment, but it always reverted back to the same thing.

Sure, there had been a few times when Gavin had gotten completely fed up with it all and threatened to leave Michael, storming out of his apartment with a bag full of whatever clothes he kept there for spontaneous sleep overs. Michael had pleaded with him, every time, that things would get better, he would stop. And yeah, they would. For a week. One blissful week of sweet affection and nice compliments. Yeah, there had been a few meaningless jokes said, but that’s what made Michael, Michael and Gavin would never change that. All he asked was that one of those weeks would be extended into forever; harmless jokes thrown around occasionally, not heart shattering insults every time Michael took a breath.

Every time, Gavin was too stupid or he just tricked himself (jury was still out on that one) into thinking, ‘ _maybe this was it. Maybe this week — maybe this threat to leave him — would finally change Michael, would make him finally realize!_ ’ But it never happened. Once that week ended, Michael was right back at it.

It had gotten so bad one time, Gavin just up and left. No warnings, no note, not even a ‘fuck you’. He even left his spare clothes at Michael’s. Gavin didn’t go right home that night, stopping at a nearby bar to drink himself silly. His phone had blown up the whole night, unopened texts from Michael demanding to know where he was to, missed calls from Geoff and Griffon. He had sent everyone into a whirlwind of worry because he unintentionally dropped off the face of the earth. He wanted nothing to do with anybody.

Michael remembers that night, his growing panic and imminent guilt thrust upon him once he stepped out of the shower to realize that Gavin had left. It was another one of their shouting matches where Michael had grabbed Gavin so hard and slammed him into a wall, he was sure there would be finger-shaped bruises on his tanned upper arms and slight bruising on his back. Michael thought they both needed time to cool down and think, so he went to take a shower. It seemed Gavin had other plans.

He didn’t start to worry until he received a text from Geoff, asking if Gavin was planning to spend the night there or if he would be home. Michael had typed back a quick reply, telling Geoff that Gavin had left a few hours ago and he thought he had gone home. Once that text was sent, it didn’t take long for heavy and urgent knocks to rattle his front door. When he opened it, Geoff barreled in and pushed Michael up against the far wall, hands wrapped around his throat and eyes that screamed murder.

“What the fuck did you do to him!?” Geoff yelled, his nose almost touching Michael’s as his grip tightened. Michael made no sound, just ended up reaching to claw at Geoff’s hands with his own. When no response came, Geoff yelled louder. “ _What the fuck did you do!?_ ”

“Geoff, stop!” Griffon interjected, trying to pry his hands away from Michael. He didn’t even notice that she had come with Geoff. “We don’t need this right now! We have to find Gavin.”

“How do you like it, huh?” Geoff barked, completely ignoring his wife. “How do you like it when someone yells in your face and pushes you around? Not nice, is it!?”

” _Geoffrey!_ ” With Griffon’s final yell, Geoff released the Jersey boy and watched him as he doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

“I like you, Michael.” Geoff seethed, bending down to stare menacingly into Michael’s face. “You’re a good co-worker and a great friend. But I’ve had enough of standing by and watching you fuck Gavin over again and again. I tried to let you work it out by yourselves because it wasn’t my problem. But now,” Geoff punched Michael right in the gut, making him fall to the ground as Griffon shouted another warning at her husband. “It becomes my problem when my son comes home practically every night upset and hurt and covered in fucking wounds. And I know it’s none of your kinky shit, it’s just you being an asshole.”

At that, Geoff stepped away from the silent man and stalked out of the apartment, deciding to go and find his British idiot. Sighing, Griffon knelt down beside Michael to help him sit up.

“Griff-“

“No, don’t start.” Griffon murmured, brushing his curls out of his eyes. “I’m not playing nice cop because I’m just as pissed at you, just less violent. We’re going to go out and look for Gav, you stay here. If you hear anything back from him, let us know.”

Just as she was about to leave, Michael stopped her with a hand on her wrist. “If you find him, let me know.”

Griffon shook her head, pulling out of Michael’s grip. “Sorry, Mike, but no. You lost that privilege.”

Later that night, sick to his stomach with worry and unable to close his eyes, he received a simple text that put everything at ease. He’s safe.

Ever since then, Michael swore to himself he would never let it get that bad, but then again, old habits die hard. His usual jibes and taunts remained locked down for nearly a month because, honestly, he had to win Gavin back. He had sincerely lost him for an entire week after that incident; he didn’t speak to him, look at him, or even acknowledge his existence until Michael pinned him in a supply closet and made them talk it out.

But now they were back to square one, things had returned to the way they were and had possibly gotten worse. Michael still showed Gavin that he loved him, in every way possible, but it was tucked under nights alone, cuddled together in bed with chests heaving and sweat drying on their skin. It was never out in the open, no one else could see the affection between them, and some even started to question how the relationship even made it this far.

Gavin didn’t know how it had gotten so bad or why he had let it get so far. He didn’t know why he kept tricking himself into falling more in love with Michael when all Michael did in return was hit him and call him names. When did it get to the point where Gavin was considering going home? He wanted to go back to Dan, to his family, to his old life; back to where he hadn’t met Michael.

And so, Gavin planned. He booked a one way ticket on a Red Eye to the Heathrow Airport, packed his most important items; things he held close to his heart and made him remember all the best memories here in America. He doubt he would be gone for good, but he knew he would be gone long enough to where he would need these things to reflect on. He sorted out his clothing and necessities then talked to Geoff and Griffon. They understood for the most part; they were sad to see him go, angry at Michael for causing this, but content to let Gavin do whatever made him happiest.

Once everything was sorted out, Gavin waited. He hoped with the days leading up to his departure that Michael would make a turnaround and completely change, but that was wishful thinking. Gavin didn’t say anything about his plan to anyone else in the office besides Geoff and he wanted it kept that way. He acted nonchalant, like nothing was different and nothing was changing. He played his charades with Michael, spending hot, sticky nights in his bedroom together, relishing those last few moments before it all crashed down around their heads. Gavin kept Michael out of the entire thing until the very last day, the last few hours, as he went to collect last minute things at his boyfriend’s (ex-boyfriend, now) apartment.

“What do you mean, you’re leaving?” Michael sputtered, watching his lover scurry around the tiny place, obviously wanting to get out of there as quick as he could.

“You know what I mean.” Gavin deadpanned, brushing past Michael to enter the bedroom to get his shirts and jeans.

“Gav, no. Wait, just.. just stop! We’ve been through this before! You can’t leave, I need you!”

“I’m going back to England, Michael.” That stopped their usual routine dead in it’s tracks. Gavin always threatened to leave Michael relationship-wise which in turn, always made Michael pull out the ‘I need you’ card. But this was different, Gavin was fleeing. _Far away_.

“What.. Ho-wh-.. when?” Michael managed to squeak out, his body currently flooding with wave after wave of different emotions. All of them curled at the pit of his stomach, his brain to muddled to think about anything but those words, and he waited for the anvil to drop.

“In about..” Gavin checked his phone for the time, acting as calm as he could. “Three hours.”

” _Three hours!?_ ” Michael burst, his shocked resolve quickly faded as he moved to stand in front of Gavin. He carded his hand through the Brit’s hair, attempting to pull him close, but Gavin resented, quickly pushing him away.

“No, Michael. Not this time, I’m leaving. I’m done.” And that’s when Michael saw it, something he thought he would never experience when it came to Gavin. The look in those green eyes told him everything he needed to know of how much he royally fucked this up. Gavin didn’t look sad or angry like he usually did during one of their fights/break ups. No, this was entirely different. He looked _tired_ , exhausted. He wasn’t willing to fight for them anymore and that pierced Michael’s heart worse than anything in the world.

“When are you coming back?” It was the only thing that Michael could even think to say at this point in time.

“I don’t know. I booked a one way, so whenever I feel like it, I guess.” Then it hit him. His Gavin could be gone for good.

“No. No, Gav, baby, no, please.” Michael brought his hands back into the sandy colored hair he loved so much and pulled Gavin’s face close to his. This time, there was no resistance and Michael could tell this was Gavin’s way of saying goodbye.

“Michael..”

“No, Gav, please. I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry. I know I’m a fuck up and I hurt you. I hurt you a lot, a lot more than I should. But I’m sorry! Please, please don’t leave me. I love you. You can’t leave me.” Gavin just let Michael’s voice wash over him, knowing it meant nothing. It was all the same words, said over and over again just with a little bit more of a desperate tone. What could he say? Gavin was the only one willing enough to put up with his shit, but not anymore.

“I have to go.” Gavin placed a gentle kiss on Michael chapped lips, lingering there for a second or two more than he should have, then pulled away. He retrieved whatever was left and turned to walk away.

“Please, Gavin. I-I love you, more than words can ever describe. Please don’t leave me. I promise, I’ll stop. I’ll change, I swear it!” Michael grabbed at Gavin’s arms, trying to pull him back into him, but he wasn’t having of it.

“No, Michael! Stop! You’ve said it all before and I’m finally sick of it. I’m done, it’s over.” Sighing, he turned to look into the deep brown eyes he had once sought comfort and safety in. “ _We’re_ over.”

With the sound of his heart breaking and tears stinging the back of his eyes, Gavin left Michael’s apartment for the last time.


End file.
